Stuck In Her Body
by LatvianDragon
Summary: Jack is now in Arcee's body after an accident, join me in 4 chapter's of this sexy adventure.
1. Waking up

A/N: Don't take it seriously, I just had this weird as hell idea enjoy! This series takes place after "Predatory", but before "Sick Mind".

Jack was driving whit Arcee's motorcycle form to the Autobots HQ, I was a normal sunny day in Japee, Nevada. But some weird energy hit the human partner and the femme, making him disappeared and hitting in the wall of the base!

 _Later, in the Autobot's med-bay_

Jack opened his eyes and saw that he was in the Ratchet's med-bay, but something was off! He lifted his hand and saw it was Arcee's. "What the..." he closed his mouth, realizing his voice has changed into her's, 'she' got up and saw Ratchet. He looked at 'her'.

"Oh... Arcee you're awake!" the Autobot medic turned his helm, seeing him thinking that it's Arcee.

"What... no, I am Jack!" he tells the mech.

"WHAT?!" he was confused.

"Nothing... I will go now to the training room!" he or she got up from the medical berth.

 _''What is up with her, and where was Jack when I found her?!'_ he asked himself.

'She' was now in alway almost running for 'her' _'This can't be happening... this can't be fucking happening!'_ he stopped and decided to look at himself "I think I will test this new body of mine!" 'Arcee' started walking to the training room.

 _Later, in the training room_

Jack was getting ready to test his 'new' body, stretching his 'arms' and 'legs' in the process. "Alright Arcee, show me what you got!" he booted up the training drones (which were just reprogramed Vehicons) and the jet and car drones attacked him.

The 'femme' activated 'her' blades and slashed them into pieces. A helicopter drone started shooting, but he jumped kicked the drone in its vehicle mode, causing it to fall down. But suddenly, a tank drone grabbed 'her'. 'She' struggled for a bit, until he realizes _''Wait? I am a transformer now!'_ Jack transformed into his 'new bike-mode' and damaging the drones faceplate.

When Jack was in the air as he activated his blaster and finally killed the drone. 'She' then looked at the offlined drones "DAMN I am good!" he walked out of the training room.

 _A few minutes later,_ atop of the Autobot's base

It was dusk, 'Arcee' was staring at the scenery ' _Shit, my moms gonna kill me if don't get back... oh wait!_ ' he remembered that he is now was female, a female transformer nonetheless. "... I am no longer Jack, but Arcee now!" he sighed, trying to think oh some positives "Well, I can finally see what's behind the armor!".

He lifted the upper armor raveling his breasts, Jack grabs "Wow... these things are amazing!" they were soft, he put one of them to his lips.

"Let's see what the rest looks without the armor!" 'she' removed the rest of the armor. Jack was now completely naked, he started to touch his ass opening his butt-shets for a bit. "I have waited!" he laid behind a rock spreading his legs. The former human put one of his fingers into the transformers version of a vagina and started to jill off. It began with a soft moan ' _This is soo much better than just jacking off in a human male body!_ '. The moaning got louder "Ohhh... I think... am gonna cum..." after a few minutes, some weird blue exploded out of his new pussy. "Ahhh!" he screamed with pleasure as he fell to the ground. Jack breathed heavily! The Cybertronian cum spilling on the berth, 'she' lifted the arm with the 'cum'. "How will this 'honey' taste?" he put it in his mouth. It tasted weird, but tasty at the same time. The cum was spilling to the ground "Gees, what a mess!". after few minutes later he closed his optics and fell to sleep.

A/N: please like, review and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So...thanks for the feed back...it helps a lot. Enjoy!

P.s: This is a rewrite of chapter 2!

Jack tale the Autobots about the accident!

First they just lough it off, but releases that Arcee was him.

He was now Arcee, so he have to act like her and to go on missions.

For some reason, he know the moves that Arcee had.

This the day was his first solo mission.

...

Jack/Arcee went into a portal ruining from the Despticons. "AAAAH!" she screamed as the human trap'd in the Autobot femme fell into weird place. She put a servo over her helm "Damn...this is not Cybertron...that ground bridge...I'm feeling strange...I...I need to come back...uh?".

She saw a white, light blue and purple seaker femme, who was intrigued by her. A light brown Human red hair and eyes, wherein a yellow dress with some metal parts, who had both of her hand to the hips. And a black, red, white femme with flames on her breastplate, who was posing to her.

"Who...who are you?" she asked. "I...I need your help..." she felted something ' _What is happening to me? I'm feeling hot..._ ' she though.

They got closer.

"...why are you coming this close?" she asked.

Then the seaker femme kissed her.

' _Wh...what?_ ' she was confused.

Seaker femme stopped and with the human girl help removed her breast plate.

' _What's happening?_ ' she thought.

"Ahn...why...why are you removing my outer plates?" she asked.

They started sucking her breast.

"Kyaaaaaah!" she screamed.

"Yum." the black femme said as she started liking her valve.

She started moaning ' _What...what was I...doing here? I can't remember...I just...want to feel...good._ '. "Ahn more...give me...MORE!" she demanded.

They stopped and got up.

"Ahn...wait...where are you going?" she asked.

The weird femmes started growing spikes.

' _What in the..._ ' she no longer cared. She wanted to be fucked. "Ahn...yes...give me...I want it...ahn..." she grabbed one of there spikes and suck them. One moment was the seakers and the black femmes other.

The human girl put her dick in Arcee's valve.

' _Please...put it in...yes...it's sooo good!_ ' she stop sucking. "Yes...yes! Don't stop!" she said.

The femme's moaned.

' _Yes...yes...fill me...fill me!_ ' she was so much excited. "Fuahh...ahn...I'm...I'm loving this...please...don't stop now..." Arcee said as got atop on the girl.

She removed Arcee's lower armor.

"My...ahn...my armor..." she said as she looked at the other 2, who had there spikes little bit dripping of energon cum. "Do you...do you want to do me there too?" she asked.

The seaker femme put her's in her afthole.

"A...alright...put it in...aaaahn!" she said. She saw the other ones spike "Ahn...more...give me more!" she put it in her mouth.

They start moaning harder.

' _Yes...fill me...I'm...I'm_ _cumming..._ ' cum shot in her.

They removed spikes from her causing her to fall on the ground.

"Please...please don't stop now...I...I want more...aaahn..." she moaned wanting more.

The next happened, but they heard someone saying.

"Fu fu fu...a new subject for our test...good..." It was a Quintesson with a group of femmes. It continued "Soon...with her, our plan can finally proceed to the next stage...the whole multiverse will bow to Quintessa!".

"Ah...no!" Arcee snapped.

 _Later_

Ratchet was repairing her armor while she talking to her mother June.

She still couldn't believe, that her son would be in this female robot body.

A/N: Please like, review and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This will be a Airachnid x Jacee chapter. Enjoy!

Arcee was ruining in the woods, fleeing from something.

She shot back, but it douched it.

She was cornered to a cliff. "Come on Ratchet open the ground bridge! Fuck still static!" she looked back and got shot with webs, she hit her helm on the cliff knocking her out cold.

 _Later_

She booted up and saw she was chained realizing that she was in that ship. ' _Oh fantastic!_ ' she heard someone saying.

"Oh Arcee! Your awake!" it was a femme like her, but was black, purple and goldish in color, with horns and light purple optics. The weirdest thing was that she had some kind of spider legs.

"Listen spider lady! I'm not Arcee! I don't know what you are?" Arcee asked.

She was confused "What?" she asked.

"Okay let me explain! I'm Jack, and I'm stuck in Arcee's body!" she answered.

She was surprised "Oh...I didn't know that...let me introduce myself...I'm Airachnid." Airachnid said.

"So! can I leave now?" Arcee asked.

"Not yet! I have proposal." she said.

"What kind of proposal?" she asked.

"If you frag me! You can leave with a gift." she explained.

She thinking on what the spider femme. "Okey." she said.

"Well..." she removed her breastplate with a grin revealing her big breasts "...lets begin!". She started removing the blue femme's armor and put her digits in her valve and started giving her pleasure.

She moaned softly as her energon cum spilling out.

But Airachnid stopped and freed her.

Arcee saw that she got a Cybertronian version of a dildo and shove it in her valve. She started to get busy with fraging.

The blue femme moaned and moaned. Until her partner stopped. Disappointed, taking from her the dildo and doing the same thing to her!

She was so filled with pleasure, then her optics were turn blue!

...

They were in a oil bath making out!

They got it from the bath.

"Here's the gift!" Airachnid said giving her the promised gift. Who was the dildo.

"Just that?" Arcee asked.

"It can travel fro dimensions! Seeing different femmes in different timelines!" she explained.

"Thanks! Sweet!" she activating the thing and traveled into a different dimension.

...

She was now in Cybertron, and saw a pink femme who had a spike and a red seaker femme who was fragging it.

"Oh YEAH!"

A/N: Please like, review and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the finally! Enjoy!

Arcee was fragging femmes over the multiverse, and her partner Airachnid who was looking like a Autobot and called now Elita 1 (because why not!)

...

She was now in a Cybertronian shower washing her body.

Then she got out of the shower.

...

She was now putting in and out her fancy dildo in her valve. But soon fell into stasis.

 _He woke up realizing that he was now in his human body, but he was naked._

 _"JACK!" he turned and saw Arcee looking pissed off, she was also naked._

 _"Oh! HI Arcee!" Jack said._

 _"What the frag were you doing for many solar cycles!?" she asked._

 _"I had enjoyed your body, but I wish I could be back to my body!" he heard a femme's voice._

 _"This is why you are here!" they turned and saw a femme who was pinkish in color, had wings bigger than Arcee's, blue optics._

 _"Who are you?" the blue femme asked._

 _"I am Quintessa! And the one who got you into this mess!" she said._

 _"Oh I know you! Why this happen?" he asked._

 _"It was accident...I will fix it now!" she used some energy to hit them._

They both woke, and find that Jack was now completely in his body. "Finally I am back again!" he got up from the berth "See you later cee!".

"Wait!" he turned around saw Arcee holding the Airachnid'ss gift, "You have to finish! What you started!" she spread her legs for him.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story! Have a great day! :)

plz like, review and follow!


End file.
